


some more than others

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone still loves you. Some more than others.”<br/>That was all Maeby wanted to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some more than others

_Crack open a bottle of red  
Let's toast to this here bed  
 Offer up your hand  
 My one night, two month, three year stand  
_ ---Lust A Prima Vista, The Spill Canvas  
 

“Everyone still loves you. Some more than others.”

That was all Maeby wanted to hear. It was all she needed to hear and before she knew it they were kissing and his hand was slowly making its way up her shirt.

The feeling of the cold skin of his hand against her warm stomach made Maeby gasp and George Michael pulled his hand back.

“You’re hands are cold.” She whispered and George Michael looked like he wanted to apologize but Maeby kissed him before he could.

“It’s okay.” She told him as she pulled off her tee-shirt.

As her husband began to leave a trail of kisses up her torso Maeby could help but laugh at the fact that, after 3 weeks of marriage, she was starting to fall in love too.


End file.
